


Full Throttle - a Syo Fanfic

by makoharunanamello



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Groping, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shyness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, cuteness, fast and hard, popping a cherry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoharunanamello/pseuds/makoharunanamello
Summary: A cute little date with Syo - you, him watching the newest Hyuga film, having dinner and then...back to your place. Some fluffy bits and some  hardcore bits showing his dominant side.





	Full Throttle - a Syo Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for You X Syo for the most part inspired by headcanons @utaprination on Tumblr with a few other includes as requested by my friend. She was disappointed at the lack of "steamy Syo" fics, so, this is what I came up with.
> 
> This fic was originally written at the request of a friend who is a HUGE Syo fanatic! It took me over three months to complete. I started this fic over three months ago. It was not an easy write cause i'm not a HUGE Syo fan, and I have a difficult time seeing him in a sexual way. I mean, really, really difficult. So this is for her, she knows who she is. Enjoy all.  
> Follow my twitter at @makoharunanamel

It was a lovely spring day, and Syo just finished up all his work for the day. A photo shoot, interview, and then an appearance on a variety show. It was only 5pm, which gave him enough time to look at a brochure that was laying around in the dorms. It listed a few “date spots” and his face turned slightly pink at the thought. It was FINALLY his turn. He had got up the gall to confess his feelings, and finally got a date with Y/N. 

He decided that it was best to go shower and change clothes, because man was he a sweaty mess from everything today. He started thinking about the interview, and the question that really made him uncomfortable. He’d never thought about it much, but the idea of him actually proposing marriage to a woman made him squirm and turn a slight pinkish shade of red. He had NO idea how he would propose, let alone get up to that point. He stood there in the shower, half in a trance trying to calm himself down from the waist down from his clearly apparent thoughts about a wedding night and honeymoon. He’d never had thought like that, until he met Y/N. He really had a difficult time with these thoughts, and from time to time was able to dismiss them, he usually did this by popping in DVD of his favorite show. Occasionally he would get to the point he was at now…

“SYO CHAAAAANNNNNN” shrieked Natsuki as he came into the communal shower area.  
“Oh shit” Syo thought, aggravated and flustered at the sudden the lack of privacy.  
Syo turned so his back was facing Natsuki, and Natsuki HAD to ASK. “Hey Syo-chan, are you feeling OK, it looks like you face is red from a fever” and I heard you sounding like you were struggling a bit, so I came in here to see if you needed help.  
Indeed his face was red, and he had been making some noise, but Syo just responded in his usual flustered manner “NO I AM FINE I JUST HAD THE WATER TOO HOT”. Syo, directing his line of sight to his crotch, was thankful that he had calmed down from the state he was in before.  
Natsuki persisted to offer his help “Are you sure that you are OK Syo-chan?”  
YES I AM OK, PLEASE LEAVE!!! - Syo responded loudly.  
“OK, sweet Syo-chan I am worried about you, you don’t want to be sick today of all days” - Natsuki responded.  
Syo responded with a half shout “J-Just let me FINISH my shower ok?”  
OK SYO CHAN, but let’s shower together next time, OK?” Natsuki responded.

Syo just resumed his shower, because all the thoughts from before were gone, thanks to the intrusion from Natsuki. Damn, and he hoped that he could have taken the edge off.

Syo took more time than usual to get dressed and pick a hat to go with his outfit. This was really important to him, he just wanted to look good for his girlfriend.

Finally 6pm came and Syo was to meet Y/N at the movie theater for the 6:20pm showing of the new Prince of Fighting Hyuga film- he had waited to see it with you because both of you were HUGE fans of Hyuga and the franchise.

Syo got there early and was waiting for you in front of the theater, leaning against a pillar, hat hiding his face. He greeted you with a bright smile and big blue eyes and as soon as he seen your face, ducked his head down to hide his blushing. You giggled at his bashfulness and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. There were advantages like this that made you thankful you were both the same height, give or take an inch. He then backed away in shock with a red face at your sudden action. He then held his hand out behind him, still looking forward and said, “come on, I don’t want to be late for this”. You took his hand and went into the theater. 

Syo didn’t like sitting in the front rows and he preferred to sit in the very back row of the theatre since it was easy for him to see the whole screen that way, and he didn’t have to take his hat off. This time was special, because he was enjoying his FAVORITE THING with his adorable girlfriend who just happened to like Hyuga too! He also opted for the reclining seats theater, which really was a nice treat since you had never been to one before. 

You both sat down and started enjoying your bucket of popcorn. It was in his lap most of the time, so you had to reach over, and you coyly brushed your hand over his chest a few times while getting popcorn, eliciting some whimpers out of Syo. He got kind of flustered and gave you the tub of popcorn, but then realized that then he would have to reach over to you. He was really careful not to touch anything of yours. Oh boy...

The movie started, and you were both really engrossed in the film. Then came the love scene. It was the first time there was such an intense scene in a Hyuga film, and you could tell that Syo was getting really uncomfortable with it. It wasn’t explicitly graphic or detailed, but it was enough that left Syo a blushing mess, gripping tightly on to the arms of the seat. You placed your hand over his, to try to calm him, but it kind of had the opposite effect and he jumped, nearly out of his seat. You whispered an apology in his ear and that seemed to set him off further, and you could feel him shaking at this point. At this point Syo was unsure what to do, so after taking a few seconds to calm himself, and taking advice from what just happened on screen, he took your hand into his and kissed it. He then looked at you with red cheeks and said in a quiet voice “I’m sorry for all that but I’m not used to that kind of stuff in his films”.

You smiled and just sat back and enjoyed holding hands. This was something that was rare, but when it happened it was sweet and cute. He looked so cute in his outfit today, it didn’t matter.

Again came a kissing scene and you tried to respect Syo and not to look over to his reaction, but there he was, flustered and blushing at the action on screen. You felt this was a good time to get more of a reaction by starting to stroke his hand with your thumb. You felt him tense up, and you looked over and made eye contact - as much as you could in the dark theatre.  
You took his hand and kissed it. He jumped a bit and whimpered, whipping his had away from yours in shock. “C-C-Can we J-J-J just relax and f-f-f-finish the movie?” Syo said in a flustered panicked type of voice. He put his hand back out to you and you took again.  
“Sure, I’m sorry” - You smiled and nodded as you noticed that his grip on your hand had tightened a bit. 

As the film ended at a clear setup for the next film, Syo was overly excited about everything in the movie, but honestly, so were you, but for different scenes, apparently. 

“Yeah, and did you see when Hyuga did that move - it was awesome!!” - Syo said, mimicking the move as much as he could and shouting the attack phrase. “IT WAS!!!” - you replied. Jumping and making excited motions, punching your hands into the air.

“I also loved when Hyuga’s character finally got to express his love for her” - You said in a matter of fact way.

Syo didn’t know what to say, nor did he know how to respond to that other than “Yeah, that was nice”. You could clearly see him flustered, turning a shade of pink as he continued “This is the first time he’d been like that around her though, I’m pretty sure it is fate at this point…like us I guess”. He quickly looked down to hide his face with his hat again.

“Say, uh, would you like to go get something to eat, I’m kind of hungry” Syo asked once he composed himself.  
“Yes, I’d love to Syo-chan” You said it without hesitation...  
Fearing that you just called him Syo-chan and him not appreciating that in the past, he took it.  
He froze, turned around, and said, “It’s cute when you call me that, but I’d prefer just Syo”.  
He then winked, took your hand and led you to a small cafe he enjoyed nearby. 

He preferred tables with chairs over booths since tables were more at his height, whereas the tables at the booths were always too high, but all of the tables in the cafe were taken and only a small round booth was left in the corner. Syo helped you off with your coat, and after hanging up your coat, carefully slid into in the booth. The table was a little high for the both of you, but you laughed about it and just kept sliding closer to him in the booth. You could hear him hold his breath while he bravely put his arm around you draw you in a little closer and said “I’m not good at this romance stuff, but this felt like a thing to do right now...uh...since your so close and all...and...uh...you look so nice and smell like flowers.” You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder while you looked at the menu. Syo’s breathing had become very heavy, and his breath hitched every time you shifted slightly. 

You both finally ordered and was waiting for the food when suddenly either Syo realized you were so close, or he felt that he should say probably something to break the silence. “Hey, I really enjoyed seeing Prince of Fighting VI with you.” “It so nice that I have someone that appreciates things like that the way I do” - he continued. I really am having a good time.” Syo said blushing into it.

You shifted your arm to rest on his thigh, and at that Syo jumped slightly and his breath hitched.  
“I’m glad you are having a good time Syo, I am too! I lo----”. 

At that moment the waiter came with your food and you were interrupted, much to Syo’s dismay.  
Syo was kind of staring at his food and the waiter asked “Sir, is everything ok with your food” - Y-Yes, it’s perfect!” He gave the waiter that big cute smile and the waiter smiled back, bowed and walked away. 

You moved away slightly from Syo so that both of you had room to eat - he got a burger and you got some sandwich that looked good on the menu. 

Both of you started eating, never minding the conversation you just had - or what was almost said. “MFPH, I love this burger, it SO GOOD here”, Syo said. You also commented to him how cute he was enjoying the burger and said that your sandwich was also delicious. He didn’t seem to mind that you called him “cute” which was rare. Both of you finished eating, and there returned the awkward silence. 

You decided to break the silence by sliding over closer to Syo, and this time, there was a hitch in his breathing, but he also responded to it in a way you never expected. Syo put his hands on your shoulders and pulled you in for a sweet kiss. His face turned bright red as he backed away. You looked into his wide-open blue eyes and smiled at him. Syo stuttered to say “Well, if Hyuga can do it, then so can I, I just hope that was good” He had the most adorable pouty face. 

The waiter interrupted the moment by asking if we were finished and took the dishes, and both of you were at the table, speechless, looking forward. 

You decided that you should make a move, and a move you made. You slid in so close and using your hand to turn Syo’s head toward yours, gave him another kiss. This time he responded by completely turning towards you in the booth, getting as close as he could, wrapping his hands around your waist...and slowing moving them...similar to the love scene in the film…

Your hands wandered from his face, down to his chest, and finally completely wrapping them around his back while Syo, made the initiative to deepen the kiss. You were both pretty into the kissing at this point, hands wandering and soft moans escaping. Thankfully this booth was tucked well away in the corner from the main dining area, but still quite visible from the rest of the restaurant. Syo’s hat fell off as he was nearly pushing you down into the booth when the waiter interrupted by the waiter asking if there was anything else, they wanted and leaving the check. 

At the shock if it, you both jumped apart completely embarrassed with bright red faces. Syo scrambled to reach his hat and place it back on it head.

You cleared your throat and said, “I have to go to the restroom, I’ll be right back”. You got up and walked away towards the restrooms. Syo could not help but sigh and stare at your ass as you walked away. He was already pretty turned on, but man what looking at you ass did to him. He HAD to have you, tonight, he had decided to himself. “Maybe booths are not so bad after all” - he thought to himself.

He paid the check and you both left. He was rather quiet until you reached the train station. It was dark and there were a few people around waiting. Syo cleared his throat and said “I’ll take you all the way home tonight.” “I want to make sure you get home safe.” 

You looked up, smiled and as your gaze met his he suddenly reached out for you and held you in an embrace like he was holding on for dear life for something. While he was holding you he said “I had so much fun this evening, I really do not want this night to end”. You responded - “I had a lot of fun too, and thank you for dinner, it was good”. Syo responded with “eh he he he...I did like the desert” referring to the kissing you shared. You smiled to yourself and got the courage to say “I...did too, and I’d like more of it...it was amazing”. Syo buried his face in your neck and you could feel the heat from his face. You felt his hot breath on your neck and he placed a small kiss on your neck, which sent a jolt down your spine. When had Syo become so forward? Was it because he felt he had to live up to the expectations the love scene had set or was it just pure desire? You wanted to find out.

You sighed and gave Syo a soft kiss on his neck. His breath hitched.  
Suddenly you felt yourself whisked off into a corner and Syo kissing and shoving is tongue into your mouth rather forcefully as he pinned you against the wall of the station. He backed away, face bright red and said taking breaths between each word “I...am...so….sorry...but...I...love….you...and...I...want...to...show...you...how...m-m-m-much!”  
You were speechless. You didn’t know what to say, but you noticed your train approaching, and took Syo by the hand on to the train that would eventually lead to your place.

The train was crowded, and Syo was pressed on to you from behind. The friction from his front rubbing your backside was driving him insane. The train had shifted, and you lost your balance a bit, and Syo grabbed on to your arm and wrapped his hands around your waist to keep you steady, pulling you against him tightly. You could feel his arousal on your backside, it lit a fire in you that the kissing back at the cafe had started before. He was breathing heavily on your neck and kept whispering things that you didn’t think he was capable of into your ear from behind. “I really like how you feel on me right now - I can’t wait to feel more of you”. 

His serious voice was a real turn on - and you wanted to hear more of it. The train remained crowded, and you and Syo made your way to the back corner of the train. It was dark, and Syo reached down and started to rub your ass, and then with another brash movement, grinded his crotch into your ass, you could feel his painful need growing. You let out a soft moan, and you reached your hand behind you and ran it up his leg, ending with a light brush on his bulge. He yelped at your touch, and lowered his voice into your ear “H-H-how far is your place from the train station?” He continued - “I don’t think I can hold back much longer, you’re so hot” as he kissed the back of your ear. Syo’s breath had become heavy and his hands wandered on your body, but he was being careful not to get noticed on the train, he was looking around, but no one seemed to notice him or you, which was good because his eyes were blurry, clouded over with lust.

Finally, you arrived at your stop, quickly separated from Syo and got off the train, fighting through the throngs of people. Thankfully Syo had calmed down a bit and his excitement was no longer that visible since he tied his shirt around his waist a bit lower.

You walked back to your apartment, hand in hand and Syo had a very determined look on his face the whole time. Syo said things he never thought he was capable to saying, and he felt passion and lust like never before, and he was slightly embarrassed by it, but he knew what he wanted and there was no turning back at this point. He had to be a man and take care of his woman - he hopes all the stuff he watched on the internet would help him do just THAT.

You could tell he was distracted, when you had to pull him back and let him know you were in front of your apartment. “Syo, I would like it if you would come up to my place for a bit”. He drew you in for another kiss and said “Sure, I’d love to see your Hyuga collection, lead the way”.  
Syo winked and followed you. 

Once you opened the door of your apartment, Syo immediately seen the huge poster you had of Hyuga and started to GUSH over it. You were quite embarrassed by the prominent placement of it, at the wall of the foot of your bed in your tiny one room apartment. Syo didn’t seem at all disturbed by it though, either his mind was elsewhere, or he just didn’t register the location of it. Good thing for you.

Syo continued to look at all the DVD’s you had and the Hyuga merchandise you had. At this point you were kind of getting annoyed by it, considering all the things that happened in the cafe and on the train. You sat on the small couch you had let out a dejected sighed. Suddenly you heard Syo shout ”WHHHHAAAAATTTT????”, and you immediately jumped up. “HOW DID YOU GET THIS?” Syo continued loudly. Apparently, he was unaware of a special edition DVD that came out of one of Hyuga’s earlier works. “Can we watch this together?” Syo inquired with a bashful face. You looked at him, not being able to resist his cute face, and replied “Sure”. 

You got out the DVD and put it in, and soon after, you and Syo were sitting very close and comfy on your small loveseat size couch, his arm around you. You placed your hand on his thigh again, causing him to whimper slightly. You could feel him tense up as you moved your hand up and down his thigh, ending only to grasp his hand that was resting near his crotch. He had his legs spread out wide...which you found pretty sexy right now. 

You leaned over and kissed his cheek, and you could hear a whimper and feel him tense up again. You then moved your kiss to his neck, then ear. Syo tried to continue watching, but was overcome with desire as he turned, pushed you back, placed both of his hands on your face, pulled himself forward, and gave you a strong intense sloppy kiss. He was kissing you so hard and jamming his tongue into your mouth so aggressively, and it was really difficult to stay sitting up. Syo started moving his hands around your waist, and broke the kiss and whispered in your ear ” I love you, Y/N, I want you, you drive me crazy, and I-I-I hope you feel the same.”  
He paused a moment to find the remote, and stop the DVD. He dropped the remote on to the floor and pushed you down onto the couch. He started kissing you again, this time more gently and you let him lick and nip at your bottom lip slightly, as his hands started to roam your body.

You moaned with every movement, when Syo moved his hands up onto your breast, you jumped from the sensation, and started the boy, knocking the hat off his head. He Immediately launched himself off of you, embarrassed, flustered and terrified that he had done something wrong. “I-I-I-am so sorry I didn’t mean to d-d-do t-t-that!” You looked up at him, smiled and said, “It’s OK, It felt good”. You motioned for him to come back, but he just stood there, seemingly still in a bit of shock. You got up, walked towards him, and took his hands in yours, and kissed him, letting him know it was OK.

Syo responded by saying “I’ll try to be more gentile, I-I’m sorry”, then kissed you back, gently opening his mouth to run his tongue over your bottom lip. You opened your mouth slightly and he let go of your hands, wrapped his arms around you, pulled you in close and ran his tongue over yours in a way you didn’t think he was skilled at, oh, but he was. Every kiss got deeper and more desperate, and Syo was eliciting moans from you with his roaming hands and skillful kissing. He was whimpering softly as he kissed you. He pushed you down on the couch again, and as he roughly pushed you down, he positioned himself on top of you, between your legs. As he lowered himself on to you, you could feel his lust bulging in his pants. Kisses continued and got more aggressive, while Syo started to grind against you, but you were not sure if he was aware of what he was doing, or what it was doing to you. He was making pleasured whimper sounds you never imagined, and it was driving you crazy.

He once again, ran his hands up to your breasts, and started to caress and squeeze them and all you could do is moan shamelessly at his touch. Syo began to kiss down your neck and began to unbutton your shirt. “I-I want to touch you”. You nodded and said” uh huh, yes, I want you to touch me”. You could feel the heat off his face when he aggressively unbuttoned your shirt, revealing your pink lace bra. Gods was he turned on by the sight of your heaving breasts, so much so he nearly came in his pants from just the sight. He gulped, put himself in check, mustered the courage, and asked if it was ok to take it all off of you, as he wanted to see it all.

He fumbled to unfasten your bra, but eventually got it, and then he moved his free hand to slip under the straps and remove it completely. He immediately turned slightly pink, and said “Wow, you are really pretty...and I really want to, uhpfg….” - his words were cut off by him putting his mouth, wide open on your right nipple as he began to suck and lick like a savage. He was more talented with his tongue than you had ever imagined. He continued caressing, licking, sucking making all kinds of obscene sounds. It was SO GOOD, and he let you know how much he was enjoying it “your tits are so soft, so pretty, so perfect, gods I love them, and I-I- love you”. “Oh, Y/N I really want you…”. All you could do is keep moaning, it was so good.

His words drove you crazy, you wanted more of him, you wanted to feel him and give him as much pleasure as he was giving you, even though it seemed he was quite content with what he was doing. You manage to muster the strength and suddenly pushed him off of you and down on to the other side of the couch. Syo looked up with a look of complete bewilderment as you started to lift up his shirt and ran your hands up and down his chest. He removed his shirt quite quickly and tossed it aside. You placed a kiss on the scar from his heart surgery, and then looked at him and said “Wow, you look so hot, I love you way you look Syo”. He smiled at your compliment and his face turned an even brighter shade of red and moved his head to the side. You placed your hand on his substantial bulge and stroked it a few times and he let out a few desperate sounding moans. You then worked at undoing the button on his pants and you slowly moved the zipper down freeing his swollen member from the opening in his boxers. His breath hitched and became erratic as he felt the sensation of the cool air hitting his cock. He was a lot bigger than you thought he would be, and you gasped as the sight of his cock already leaking precum. He was trying to hide his face at this point as he stuttered the words “I-I hope I haven’t d-d-disappointed you.”

You responded by moving forward and licking the tip of his lust, and then taking him into your mouth. You licked him up and down his shaft, stopping only at the head to lick and place kisses on it. You continued to suck and stroke his cock. Syo was a mess, his hips moving erratically, his voice cracking, his moans were incredibly high pitched and loud. He broke into stammer “Ugh, I really like th-th-the way that feels..your...mouth….OH...please don’t st-st---stop...ah...ah….yeah...baby...right there, uhhhhhhh...yes!...ah!...I want to come….oh...uh...FUCK yeah…. that’s good...you...ah….I’m so...close...please ah…..” 

With the anticipation of his eventual climax, you intensified your motions which intensified his whimpers and moans...he was so loud you are sure that the neighbors were going to complain. 

But you didn't care because you were giving this man so much pleasure, and you were so incredibly horny at this point from his sounds that the only thing that you could do was moan with him. “Oh Syo, you’re so big and hard, I want you to fuck me with your big cock”. You said as you stroked him with your hand, taking a break sucking him.  
“Uh, yeah...ahhhh….I want...t-t-o...f-f-f-fuck you too...uh...but..so...close...yeah...uh baby...UH YEAH!!!” 

You put your mouth back on him and continued your assault and he howled “AHHHHHHHHH yeah, your...mouth...so good...it’s so good….yeah...uh….Fuck...yeah...ah….ugh...yeah...ah! I’m coming!!! I-I-am coming...uh….O-----OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Syo’s entire body shook from his climax...he came so hard he didn’t immediately register what had actually happened. You sucked him until he was completely dry…and swallowed. He tasted so good. 

You collapsed on top of him, both of you panting heavily at this point. After a few moments Syo moved you onto his lap and, he reached down between your legs with a shaky hand and felt that you were not only wet but soaked. Syo blushed hard at feeling you for the first time. Your underwear was soaked by your arousal and he pressed his finger against your bud...rubbing it gently through your underwear. You moaned shamelessly. You could feel yourself getting more wet, and Syo moved his finger to where your entrance would be and pressed on it, and you felt an odd, yet pleasurable sensation as he moved your underwear aside and pressed two of his fingers inside of you, easily. You were so wet they easily slid in. He started to pump his fingers in and out of you and you started to drip all over the inside of your skirt, hips rocking with each thrust, shameless moans escaping your lips. He was increasing the speed of his finger thrusts, and you opened your legs wider, so he could go deeper. Syo, breath ragged and heavy said “Did I do this to you, huh? Your so wet, does that mean you want me too? I like how you feel on my fingers I want to feel myself inside you - I want to put myself in you and make you feel good all night”. You looked down at his hands, those black fingernails thrusting in and out of you and making you want him so much. 

He was not only fucking you with three fingers at this point, but he was pinching your nipples and working your touch starved bud with his thumb. You loved the way his fingers with black fingernails looked as he worked you. You bit your lip and snapped your head back. He was going to send you over the edge very soon, and you felt him hard against your back again. “Ugh, I c-c-can’t stand it anymore, I need to-to-to have you n-now” Syo said as he suddenly pulled away slowly, and went to lift you up, and carried you over to the bed. He placed you on the bed, and quickly took his pants and underwear off. This is a side of Syo you had not seen before...eyes filled with lust...and completely naked, his cock swollen, all signs of embarrassment and hesitation gone. He reached for your underwear, nearly ripping them off of you, then he frantically removed your skirt. He paused to admire you from the foot of the bed before crawling up on to the bed to hover over you...his swollen member brushing against your stomach. 

Clearly nervous, Syo stammered - “C-C-Can I put it in please….I’ll do it slowly...have you ever...d-d-done it before?”  
You shook your head “No, Syo, this is my first...”  
“It’s….it’s mine too..but I hope I can make you feel good…”Syo responded in a shaky voice. “For someone who’s never done this before, you sure seemed to know what you are doing” - you said in a seductive tone.  
Syo replied, sounding disgruntled “well, I researched...things...on the internet...so...I hope i’m doing this right” You looked into his big blue eyes and nodded with a smile.

He kissed you and moved himself to align himself with your entrance. He slowly pressed his cock to your entrance, and since you were so wet, he slid in very easily, and way quicker than he anticipated. You felt both pain and pleasure as he pressed in and stretched you out for the first time. You let out a small cry of pain, followed by a loud moan, and Syo stilled as he felt himself all the way in. “OH! You...feel so….wet and feel so good...so.. tight on me...ugh...ah...I have to move...is...it...ok?” Syo said is a breathless voice.

You wanted him to fuck you, you wanted this so bad, and with that you said “Yes! Syo! Please move how you want!” Syo gulped, breathed in and began to move slowly, placing sloppy kisses on your breasts while making the most obscene sounds. He started to speed up, and whimper loudly...your moans matching his own. “Oh! Syo, this feels so good. Your cock is so amazing inside me” you managed between his thrusts. The pain from before was gone, and had turned into absolutely intense pleasurable sensations.

You: “Ah, Syo, yes!”  
Syo: “Ugh, - thrusts harder- Y/N yeah baby this is so good...so...good….oh!....I’m not hurting you am I?”  
You: Ah, ah, oh, Syo...no not al all….Ah, yeah, right there, OH Syo!”  
Syo: -thrusts harder- “Yeah, you like that? ugh...yeah...I-I like it too...feels so good!!!”

The sheets were soaked and there was a blood stain from him fucking you for the first time….at this point you were so close to orgasm, and he pulled back and pulled out. You looked at him with both desperation and confusion. Syo, looked down at the stained sheets with a mix of pride and concern. He smirked a bit. He could barely contain his pride on popping your cherry.

“Turn around and get on your knees...I want to try something, and I hope it feels good” Syo said in a low steamy voice.  
You obliged and went to get on your knees, propping yourself up with a pillow.

There you were, exposed before him, nothing left to the imagination anymore.  
Syo was just staring at your dripping entrance, then his eyes wandered to your ass, his face a bright shade of pink as he placed sloppy wet kisses on each butt cheek and ran his hands over your ass cheeks, as he lined himself up and slammed into your hot wetness. He moaned and whimpered very loudly. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I don’t t-think I c-c-can hold back” Syo said, leaning onto your back. You could not hold back either and cried out “Oh Syo, yes, please fuck me”. You pushed back onto him. That flipped some kind of switch, as Syo started pounding into you fast and deep. His hands gripping your hips and holding you in place while he continued to pound into you. The sounds he made were amazing whimpers, growls, high pitched moans, he was so loud and so vocal, and you really didn't care that your neighbors knew who was fucking you by you shouting his name. “OH SYO, YOU FEEL SO GOOD” you practically shouted.

He was pounding into you so hard so fast “Oh, Y/N I L-L-LOVE YOU!!! THIS FEELS SO GOOD...I….want…..to...make….you...feel...good...too….am….I….making...you...feel...good…?”  
YES, SYO! Uh, yes, yes Syo don’t stop, right...there...oh, Syo….HARDER, YES!!!!!” You shouted his name over and over again as you came hard around his cock. He stilled for a moment to enjoy the sensation of you squeezing him, coming around his cock. 

He then continued as he fucked into you harder, chasing his release, shouting your name over and over and all kinds of things about how good you felt and how he was so close. “Ah….yeah….oh...OH..., kyaaaaa, uh, yeah, ugh, i’m so….so close...I’m gonna cum...uh yeah….ohhhh, ahhhhhhhh….. OOOOOHHHHHHHH Y/N” He howled your name as he quickly pulled out, grabbed his cock to pump his release and came all over your ass. Panting, he placed an small kiss on your lower back, and wrapped his arms around your torso. 

You both collapsed into a painting mess into the bed, his arms wrapped around your torso. “So good….I...love...you…” Syo said breathlessly. “I love you too Syo”, you said, also in a breathless voice. 

After a few moments, after coming to the realization of what just happened and the situation, Syo caught a glance of the poster at the end of the bed. Syo’s face turned bright red, and he quickly shifted on to his side facing away and hid his face. You had a double bed, and there was enough room for him and you to be side by side. You moved up to embrace him from behind, and that made him tense up again. 

You whispered into his ear “I love you Syo and I want be with you forever.”  
“I have never been with anyone...like this before….It was….a-amazing” he replied. 

You gently sighed and placed a kiss on his neck, and he let out a sigh/whimper. You both were completely spent and fell into a deep sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
